


Shattered

by SwordsAndSongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AUgust - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Spirit Gate 6, prompt - sword, story haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs
Summary: Story Haiku - 50/70/50 words in three paragraphsAccompanies my AUgust promptsKaiba shattered his sword during his travels across dimensions, and has to return to Yugi Muroot to get it repaired. The blacksmith isn't sure what he can do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 14





	Shattered

"It's broken. Can you fix it?" Prime held out a blade made of silver and magic, fire running through every bit of bright metal. It was in two pieces, the long dragon that had been carved along it now vanished. Half-mad, he wondered if the beast had escaped.

Yugi Muroot sighed, taking the blade's pieces up in his hands. "What have you done? I can't believe you really broke it... " His wide blue eyes sent reproach burning up Kaiba's spine, and he bowed. It was formal, professional, but he truly meant the apology behind the action. "I don't know what I can do. You might have broken the blade's soul. If that happened... "

"Please do your best." Kaiba replied, his heart thudding in his chest at the words. After everything the sword had done for him, he couldn't just abandon the shards to rot somewhere. It deserved to live, just as it had saved his life. "Thanks, Yugi. It means a lot."


End file.
